Be Normal!
by sehunism99
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]Suho dan Baekhyun adalah gadis pujaan di sekolah mereka. Salahkah jika mereka jatuh cinta pada gay? Ide gila Baekhyun membuat Suho menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan Kris / "Meluruskan pasangan gay? kenapa tidak?" / GS or Genderswitch! Krisho! Chanbaek! slight Krisyeol! Happy Reading!


**Title : Be Normal!**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) GS**

** Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun) GS**

** Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

** Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)**

**Main Pair : Krisho, Chanbaek**

**Rate : T**

**DLDR. NO BASH NO HATE. TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SM Senior Highschool" gumamku. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keyakinan aku mencoba untuk berpamitan dan berterimakasih kepada supirku dan keluar dari mobil. Meyakinkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tempat aku bersekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu? Ya, aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di London selama satu semester di semester kedua kelas 10, yang berarti sekarang aku sudah menginjak kelas 11. Aku sungguh merasa tidak siap untuk masuk lagi ke dalam sekolah ini, namun aku juga sangat sangat merindukan teman temanku dan segalanya yang ada pada sekolah ini.

Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Membiarkan puluhan pasang mata mengikuti gerak gerikku. Ah! Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa aku terlihat seperti anak baru? Aku hanya lebih mempedulikan penampilanku saat ini dibanding sebelum mengikuti pertukaran pelajar.

**Bidang Kesiswaan**

Pintu yang berlabel tulisan itu adalah pintu yang sekarang berada di depanku. Ruang ini sebenarnya ruang yang kutuju pagi ini. Pagi ini aku harus mengurus berkas berkasku setelah pertukaran dan melaporkan hasil studiku. Inilah yang membuatku gugup sedari tadi. Aku takut jika hasil pertukaran pelajarku tidak memuaskan karena 1 kesalahan kecil yang aku perbuat di London. Bukan sombong, tapi aku adalah salah satu siswi yang mendapat peringkat tinggi di sekolah ini dan para guru telah mempercayakan diriku untuk mewakili sekolah ini dalam program pertukaran pelajar.

Dengan segala keberanian yang kudapat, aku mengetuk pintu ini beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya suara seorang wanita menyuruhku untuk masuk. Aku membuka pintu itu. Siap menerima segala kenyataan yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita yang baru saja menyuruhku masuk.

"Ah! Nona Suho! Akhirnya kau kembali!" pekik wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Jessica" aku menyunggingkan senyumanku lalu duduk persis di depan mejanya.

"Bagaimana London?"

"Ah kurasa aku belum ingin membicarakannya, Miss. Aku hanya ingin mengurus berkasku dan mendapat kelas"

"Waah padahal aku sangat ingin mendengar ceritamu kalau saja kau bertemu banyak lelaki yang tampan begitu"

Miss Jessica memang masih muda dan lajang. Namun prestasi kerjanya yang cemerlang membuat dirinya berhasil menjadi Kepala Bidang Kesiswaan. Ia juga menjadi guru favoritku, ia mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa inggris. Kami cukup dekat karena selain urusan pertukaran pelajar ini, pelajaran Miss Jessica juga menjadi mata pelajaran favoritku.

"Miss, harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak bertemu aktor tampan Theo James?"

"Ahaha, baiklah baiklah, sini berkasmu"

Miss Jessica mengecek berkas berkas yang aku berikan, sementara aku sedari tadi sedikit tegang melihatnya. Dalam hati aku terus berdoa agar Miss Jessica tidak menanyaiku soal kehidupan di sana. Aku menyesal aku pernah mengikuti pesta gila gilaan di rumah salah satu temanku di London. Yang membuat diriku, seorang Kim Joonmyeon untuk pertama kalinya mencium gay.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kelas baru yang diberitahukan Miss Jessica kepadaku. Kelas 11-2. Dimana aku sungguh sungguh berdecak kagum dengan beberapa siswa yang masuk di kelas ini. Bahagianya lagi, aku sekelas dengan sahabatku yang paling berisik, Byun Baekhyun.

Baru saja aku memasuki kelas, Baekhyun sudah meneriaki ku dengan suaranya yang melengking. Berkata padaku sampai berkali kali bahwa aku bertambah cantik setelah pulang dari London. Oh Tuhan aku sangat malu. Bukan karena pujian Baekhyun, namun kehebohan Baekhyun yang membuat seluruh anak di kelas ini jadi mendatangiku dan menanyaiku banyak hal.

Seluruh siswa baik laki laki maupun perempuan mengerubungi mejaku dengan Baekhyun. Mereka memborongku dengan banyak hal, mulai dari tempat aku tinggal, keadaan sekolah disana, dan teman temanku disana. Aku jadi harus bercerita banyak hal. Dan mengulang memori indahku selama berada di London.

Aku baru sampai di tengah cerita sampai akhirnya dua lelaki bertubuh terlampau tinggi memasuki kelas. Lelaki yang depan memiliki wajah tampan bak pangeran (menurutku), dia memiliki sorot mata tajam, alis tebal seperti angry bird dan bibir sedikit tebal, dan jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang dijambul rapi dengan gel, lebih tepatnya ia terlihat seperti artis ternama Kim Woobin. Lalu lelaki dibelakangnya juga lumayan manis, dengan muka yang ceria, rambut berwarna merah, mata yang besar, hidung mancung dan bibir yang sama tebalnya dengan lelaki didepannya. Anehnya, lelaki ini berjalan dengan sedikit terseok seok, dan ada bekas berwarna merah di lehernya. Apa mungkin lehernya gatal?

Semua anak yang mulanya mengerubungi mejaku lalu duduk ditempat mereka seiring dengan si lelaki pertama menggebrak papan tulis kami sebanyak tiga kali. Sementara si lelaki kedua diam di sisi meja guru.

"Silahkan semuanya duduk dengan tenang, kami akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman untuk kalian" woah, aku tak menyangka jika suara lelaki manis itu ternyata sangat berat seperti lelaki perokok.

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun mencubitku dengan keras dan membuatku hampir memekik kaget.

"Did you think he's hot?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau mengatakan bahwa lelaki tinggi itu hot? Sebelumnya kau paling anti dengan menaksir orang yang tingginya seperti namsan tower begitu" jawabku.

"Sshh! Lupakan saja! Dia sudah merusak prinsipku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke depan.

Dua laki laki itu ternyata siswa kelas 3, mereka wakil dari kabinet organisasi sekolah yang sebelumnya. Mereka menginfokan tentang pemilihan pengurus selanjutnya. Masalahnya disini adalah, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya dua hal yang masuk dalam pikiranku, lelaki bak pangeran itu bernama Kris, dan dia sungguh sungguh tampan.

.

.

Di rumah, aku tetap memikirkan sunbae-ku yang super tampan itu. Mencari – cari SNSnya, mencari cari tentang dirinya, dan sepertinya setiap aku mencari hal tentang dirinya, selalu ada Chanyeol disitu, lelaki manis yang tadi pagi bersamanya. Mereka terlihat akur dan sangat dekat. Dilihat lihat, sepertinya Kris dan Chanyeol bersaudara. Yah, mereka sama sama tampan sih.

Sama sepertiku, Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bedanya dia terlalu cerewet sampai menelponku malam malam, membuat aku berada di ambang batas antara tidur dan sadar. Ia mencurahkan isi hatinya panjaaang dan lebaar soal lelaki bertelinga yoda itu. Gilanya, dia benar benar menginginkan untuk menjadi pacar Chanyeol.

Memang sih, Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswi idola di sekolahku. Hampir semua laki laki baik adik kelas, teman seangkatan, maupun kakak kelasku menyukainya. Tidak jarang apabila Baekhyun tiba tiba dicegat di tengah jalan oleh seseorang demi kepentingan menyatakan perasaan. Tentu saja Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat pemilih. Baru dua orang laki laki yang 'pernah' beruntung cintanya diterima oleh Baekhyun. Itupun tidak sampai 6 bulan mereka berpacaran.

Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan Baekhyun disebrang sana mengoceh sendirian. Aku tak mau mengorbankan pagiku besok dengan tidur di kelas atau berpenampilan muka bantal.

.

.

"Pagi, nona Suho!" sapa seorang petugas kebersihan taman.

"Pagi, ahjussi!"

"Anda datang pagi sekali nona"

"Ah, tidak ada salahnya bukan. Oh iya, selamat bekerja, ahjussi! Jika kelelahan beristirahatlah"

"Nona memang gadis yang baik, anda tentu juga nona"

Aku mengangguk pada petugas kebersihan taman itu dan pergi ke kelas. Tumben sekali memang aku berangkat sepagi ini, biasanya aku selalu datang 5 menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Sekarang aku datang sebelum para siswa datang.

Mungkin keberuntungan memang sedang datang padaku, sesaat kemudian, aku bertemu pangeranku di koridor. Tampaknya dia sedang berkeliling untuk mengecek sekolah pagi ini. Seingatku dia adalah ketua komisi kedisiplinan, maka tak heran dia datang sepagi ini.

4 langkah...

3 langkah...

2 langkah...

1 langkah...

"Selamat pagi, Kris sunbae—" belum selesai aku menyapanya dan membungkukkan badanku, dia hanya melewatiku seakan aku hanyalah rumput yang bergoyang. Aku masih terkejut dan bertahan pada posisi setengah membungkuk dalam beberapa detik. Berusaha mencerna mengapa dia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa menyapa atau sekedar melirikku.

Kemudian aku tersadar dan menegakkan badanku. What? Seingatku dia orang penting di sekolah ini, kenapa dia tidak mencontohkan tata krama yang baik? Untung saja koridor ini masih sepi, aku jadi tak perlu menahan malu dilihat oleh para siswa yang lain. Dengan keadaan masih bertanya tanya dalam pikiranku sendiri, mulut yang setengah menganga dan mungkin wajah bodohku, aku berjalan lurus ke arah kelasku.

Tebaklah siapa lagi yang kutemui. Ya, kembarannya namun ber aura 180 derajat terbalik dari Kris, Chanyeol. Aku berusaha bersikap normal dan menyapanya. Sungguh melegakan hati, ia dengan baik membalas sapaanku dan mebaca nametagku. Ia mengiraku anak baru karena belum pernah melihatku. Jalannya masih sedikit terseok seok, namun saat aku tanyai, dia sedikit gelagapan menjawabnya.

Katanya sih karena kemarin dia jatuh dari kasurnya. Tetapi aku ragu, memang iya jatuh dari kasur membuat pantatmu sakit selama 2 hari sampai harus berjalan terseok seok? Chanyeol lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dengan menanyai keberadaan Kris dan berterimakasih padaku. Aku tak ingin ambil pusing dengan pagi ini. Aku tetap meneruskan menuju kelasku yang tinggal 3 langkah di depan mata.

Betapa terkejutnya aku, makhluk berisik yang tadi malam membuatku pusing sudah duduk manis sendirian di bangkunya sambil memoleskan eyeliner tipis di matanya. Anehnya lagi, dia tak terlihat bermuka bantal. Ah! Bocah ini tahan sekali sih tidur malam malam dan bangun pagi buta, aku yang tidur lebih cepat darinya saja masih merasa sedikit mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Miss tukang ketiduran" sapa Baekhyun masih sambil memoleskan eyelinernya dan memegang kaca.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Kan baru sekali aku ketiduran. Kau sih, menelponku tengah malam, kau mengganggu tidur cantikku tau"

Baekhyun akhirnya menaruh kaca dan menaruh eyelinernya, "Hei, kalau aku tidak frustasi aku tidak akan menelponmu. Dipikir aku merelakan tidur cantikku secara cuma Cuma?"

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di bangkuku, tepat di sebelahnya. Sepersekian detik setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku bertemu Chanyeol sebelum aku menuju ke kelas, Baekhyun sudah berteriak heboh dan mengguncang guncang tubuhku. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun sudah diam dan tampak berpikir setelah aku bilang 'tetapi Chanyeol pergi mencari Kris'. Aku juga bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya sunbae tampan-eh sok tampan yang tidak membalas sapaanku pagi ini. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan celotehanku dan tetap berkutat pada pikirannya.

"Heh Miss Kim, kau sudah tau belum sih hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun serius.

"Saudara kan? Mereka memang tampak mirip sih" jawabku santai.

Baekhyun tampak shock dan memutarkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Memasang wajah antara shock, sebal dan mulut yang menganga.

"Jadi kau benar benar tidak tau?" tanyanya sekali lagi, wajahnya mendekat padaku yang otomatis membuatku jijik.

"T-tau a-apa?" jawabku agak ragu.

"NEOMU PABBOYA! MEREKA ITU GAY BODOH!"

Teriakan Baekhyun tidak hanya mengagetkanku. Beberapa siswa yang tengah akan masuk dan sudah berada di dalam kelas langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan aku. Aku menyikut Baekhyun pelan dan melirik ke arah teman teman kelasku. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menampangkan senyum bodohnya.

"Kau ini kalau bicara jangan sembarangan! Lagipula darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" kataku.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan mendesah sebal, "Yang pabbo itu sebenarnya kau atau aku sih?"

"Kau"

Jitakan kipas Baekhyun mendarat mulus diatas poni indahku ini. Aku jadi bingung kenapa ia segemas ini padaku.

"Dengar ya nona Kim, kau sadar kan dimanapun Kris berada pasti ada Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau sadar kan mereka terlihat sangat dekat dibandingkan dengan siswa laki laki lainnya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau sadar kan bekas kemerahan yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan cara jalan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti bebek?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang sih ada bekas kemerahan di leher Chanyeol, tapi bisa saja bekas itu karena nyamuk atau serangga. Dan soal cara jalannya yang seperti bebek dan terseok seok, Chanyeol bilang itu karena dia jatuh dari kasur dengan keras. Sementara Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir denganku. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari cari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menunjukkan foto padaku.

Foto itu benar benar high quality dan aku bisa benar benar jelas melihat bahwa itu adalah foto dua orang lelaki sedang berciuman. Demi apapun aku ingin muntah. Jelas jelas itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kris, dan Oh My God mereka berdua ini manly. Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa bukti lagi bahwa mereka berdua adalah gay. Aku benar benar merasa mual sekarang. Pasalnya Chanyeol adalah 'uke' hubungan mereka dan Baekhyun menyukainya mati matian. Rasanya aku ingin menampar Baekhyun sekarang.

Aku perlu kantung plastik. Aku perlu tabung oksigen. Aku perlu obat penenang. Ya Tuhan, aku menyukai seorang gay dan begitu juga sahabatku. Aku dan Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Baekhyun terdiam karena aku terdiam. Sementara aku sendiri? Aku masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan benar kenyataan yang baru saja menohok dadaku.

Itu artinya Kris menyukai dada rata?

Artinya Kris tidak menyukai pantat seksi?

Kris tidak menyukai rambut panjang terurai seperti iklan shampoo?

Kris tidak menyukai paha mulus tidak berbulu?

Kris... menyukai tonjolan di selangkangan selain miliknya?

TIDAK! SUHO STOP DENGAN PIKIRANMU!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Masih dalam mode tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan dan buktikan padaku. Baekhyun sendiri sedikit menyesali kenyataan menjijikkan bahwa aku dan dirinya menyukai gay bukan dalam artian fujoshi atau shipper. Kami berdua benar benar jatuh cinta dengan masing masing dari pasangan itu.

.

.

Buruknya lagi hari ini aku benar benar melihat live action Kris dan Chanyeol yang mungkin tidak sengaja memamerkan bahwa hey-we're-gay. Meja kantin yang kutempati bersama Baekhyun sepertinya lokasi strategis bagi para shipper pasangan ini. Tolonglah, mereka hanya berjarak 2 meja kosong dan aku benar benar melihat dengan mata kepalaku Kris sedang mengusap sisa saus di dekat bibir Chanyeol. Aku memasang wajah poker face ku dan mematahkan sendok dan garpu plastik yang kupegang secara bersamaan.

"Aku harap aku menjadi Kris" ucap Baekhyun santai masih melahap spaghettinya.

Aku menoleh kasar ke arah Baekhyun dan memberikan death glareku kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa dia sesantai itu menonton laki laki yang ditaksirnya sedang berlovey dovey dengan lelaki lain?! Aku tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun.

Nafsu makanku benar benar sudah hilang. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan membuang sendok garpu plastik itu tepat diatas spaghettiku. Aku pergi menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat semula. Sungguh, aku benar benar ingin pergi dari sekolah ini rasanya.

Jalanku masih normal, tidak kuhentak hentakkan. Ekspresiku masih normal, meskipun poker face. Aku benar benar masih terlihat normal meskipun aku jadi sedikit cuek karena moodku sedang tidak baik. Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang berlari memanggil manggil namaku. Ia mengomel habis habisan padaku setelah sampai disebelahku. Aku mendengar memang, hanya mendengar. Tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Pikiranku tengah berkecamuk saat ini.

Aku memasuki kelas masih dengan keadaan sama. Masih dengan ekspresi datarku dan masih dengan Baekhyun yang mengomeli diriku. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai habis kata kata untuk mengomeliku. Saat aku duduk di bangkuku, dia hanya berdiri didepanku dan berkacak pinggang. Aku memandangnya malas, menunggu apa lagi hal hal tidak bermutu yang akan dia permasalahkan.

"Yah, Kim Joonmyeon"

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun menunduk padaku, membisikkan sesuatu. Tebakanku sepertinya salah, sepertinya apa yang ia katakan barusan ada benarnya. Aku kira ia akan mengatakan hal hal bodoh yang tak masuk akal. Tapi kali ini, memang gila dan ini satu satunya ide Baekhyun yang benar benar membuatku ingin ikut andil.

"Meluruskan pasangan gay? Kenapa tidak?" balasku tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haaai, maaf ya Future Program belum update lagiii, masalahnya author bingung itu chapter 5 nya mau dilanjutin gimana lagi. Tapi tenang aja udah dalam proses. Dan ini ff hasil lamunan aku selama nggak menemukan ide buat future program. Kayaknya ngga terlalu memuaskan sih, cuman buat slight aja biar readers pada nggak lumutan nungguin future program wkwkwk.**

**Oiya yang ga begitu suka non-yaoi atau semacam crackpair (bukan crack otp) gini tolong banget no bash ya. Author tau kok banyak yang fujoshi + cinta mati sama yaoi. Tapi author sendiri ngga begitu suka bikin yaoi yang menstrim gitu, author pengen bikin yang beda.**

**Jadi sekali lagi maaf belum update, maaf kalo jelek, terus maaf buat para fujoshi yaap. **

**Kritik saran diterima banget lho di kotak review. Happy reading!**


End file.
